Geisterhafte Romanze
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Kagome nächtigt mit Inuyasha auf einer Lichtung. Mitten in der Nacht wacht sie auf und geht spazieren, weil ein Licht sie magisch anzieht. Dabei trifft sie völlig unerwartet auf ein Wesen, dass ihr, gar nicht so unbekannt ist. Er bietet ihr seine Hilfe bei einem Problem an, welches sie hat. Nimmt sie an?


Anmerkung  
Diese FF widme ich einer Leser, weil sie sich mehr Kagome & Inu no Taisho Geschichten wünscht. Doch leider fehlte mir immer eine Idee.  
Diese offenbarte sich mir erst als ich eine Geschichte las und einer der Hauptchara zu Kagome die Bemerkung machte, dass Hanyous keine Kinder zeugen können. ( Der Autorin widme ich die FF ebenso)  
Außerdem gibt es eine interessante Abhandlung auf , von einem Autorenteam, Inuyasha betreffend, in Zusammenhang mit der Maulesel Theorie.  
Somit kam ich auf diese verrückte Idee und hoffe ein paar Leser zu finden.

Geisterhafte Romanze

Inmitten des Waldes, auf einer kleinen Lichtung brannte ein Lagerfeuer und erhellte die Dunkelheit etwas. Die Flammen loderten manchmal durch den Wind bedingt auf um weitere Einzelheiten der Umgebung zu offenbaren. Wenn es einen heimlichen Beobachter geben würde, konnte dieser so einen Blick auf zwei Wesen werfen. Eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau, sicherlich nicht älter als 22 Jahre, lag auf einem weichen Lager und schlief. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihr lehnte ein silberweißhaariger Hanyou an einem Baum und musterte die Gegend. Doch alles war friedlich. Nirgendwo konnte er Dämonen spüren, wenn er von seinem älteren Bruder absah, der unweit am Fluss nächtigte.  
Beide Brüder hatten sich am Abend getroffen und kurz miteinander gesprochen. Der Ältere kam von einem Besuch aus Musashi , wo er das Mädchen Rin aufgesucht hatte. Kagome und der Hanyou waren in die Gegenrichtung unterwegs. Nach einigen Tagen des umher Wanderns wollten die jungen Liebenden zurück nach Hause.

Für Kagome war das Dorf Musashi eine neue Heimat geworden. Vor drei Jahren kam sie zurück aus der Neuzeit um für immer mit Inuyasha zusammenzuleben. Sie gingen kurz darauf den Bund ein und wünschten sich sehnsüchtig ein eigenes Kind. Sesshomaru hatte Kagome als Gefährtin seines Bruders akzeptiert und auch das Verhältnis zu Inuyasha war viel besser geworden. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, das sie sich nur selten sahen oder sich nicht mehr um Tessaiga stritten.  
Nach einer Weile seufzte Inuyasha. Der Duft seiner Gefährtin lockte ihn immer an, wenn sie Empfängnis bereit war. Heute Nacht wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt um es erneut zu versuchen. Normalerweise vermied er es auf Reisen, sich ihr intim zu nähern, da es viel zu gefährlich war. Doch jetzt mit Sesshomaru in der Nähe konnte er das Risiko eingehen. Bis Musashi warten wollte er nicht, denn da bestand die Möglichkeit, dass der Zeitraum vorüber sein würde, bevor sie den Ort erreichten.

Deshalb stand der Hanyou nun auf, ging hinüber an das Feuer, legte noch etwas Holz nach und kroch zu seiner Gefährtin unter die Decke. Dann begann er, sie zärtlich zu liebkosen.  
Aufgrund der Berührungen wachte die schwarzhaarige Frau auf und erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten.  
Später schlief Inuyasha ein. Kagome lag noch lange wach und dachte nach. Sie hatte sich bevor sie die Neuzeit verließ untersuchen lassen und wusste deshalb, dass es ihr nicht verwehrt war, Kinder zu bekommen. Deshalb fragte sie sich immer öfters, ob nicht das Problem bei ihrem Gefährten lag. Schon länger beschlich sie die Ahnung das Hanyous gar nicht fähig waren Kinder zu zeugen.  
Der Einzige, der ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen konnte, war Sesshomaru. Doch bis jetzt traute sie sich nicht, den älteren Bruder von Inuyasha zu fragen.

Vielleicht schlief sie später tatsächlich ein. Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Etwas weckte sie. Eine leise, ihr unbekannte Stimme durchdrang die Nacht und rief ihren Namen: "Kagome."  
Neben ihr schlief der Hanyou. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Kleidung über. Nachdenklich sah sie sich um. Plötzlich sah Kagome ein kleines tanzendes Licht, also ob einige Glühwürmchen umherschwirrten.  
Sie ging näher. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf das Licht zuging, entfernte es sich von ihr. Deshalb blieb die schwarzhaarige Frau stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie befand sich schon am Rand der Lichtung. Besser sie ging zu Inuyasha zurück. Da ertönte erneut diese Stimme: "Kagome."  
Am Ende siegte ihre Neugierde. Mit langsamen Schritten, dabei aufmerksam die Umgebung musternd, folgte sie nun dem Licht. Kagome wurde einen Pfad entlang geführt, der direkt zu einem kleinen Bach führte. Kaum verbreitere sich der Pfad, zu einer mit unzähligen Blumen übersäten Wiese, wichen auch die Bäume zurück. Vor sich sah die Frau aus der Neuzeit einen Bach, von dem feiner Nebel aufstieg und alles um sie herum einhüllte. Wenn Kagome einen Blick zurückwarf, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr die Bäume erkennen, unter denen sie gerade noch entlang geschritten war.  
Das kleine Licht verschwand plötzlich und an dieser Stelle materialisierte sich ein Wesen. Etwas größer als Inuyasha aber mit ebenso silberweißen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf hochgebunden waren. Markante Gesichtszüge mit den blaulila dämonischen Streifen auf den Wangenknochen. Goldene Augen, die von Alter und Weisheit zeugten, ruhten nachdenklich auf dem Menschen, dem der Dämon plötzlich gegenüberstand. Er trug weder eine Rüstung noch hatte er ein Schwert dabei. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem Haori und dem dazu farblich passenden Hakama. Schwarz-weiße Stiefel ähnliche Schuhe trug er an den Füßen.  
Auch wenn Kagome das Bild, welches Sesshomaru vor kurzen seinem jüngeren Bruder übergeben hatte, nicht kennen würde, so würde sie doch sofort auf Inu no Taisho tippen. Myouga hatte so oft von dem Hundedämon erzählt und wurde nie müde dessen imposante Erscheinung zu beschreiben. Doch erst jetzt, wo Kagome ihn mit eigenen Augen sah, konnte sie Prinzessin Izayoi verstehen. Dieses Wesen hatte etwas sehr gefährliches an sich und dennoch fühlte man sich sofort geborgen in seiner Nähe.  
Obwohl ihre Stimme nur einem leisen flüsternden Hauch glich, verstand Inu no Taisho jedes Wort: "Wie kann das sein?"

In den goldenen Augen zeigte sich ein warmer Schimmer: "Das ich lebe? Welche Macht dahintersteckt, weiß ich auch nicht. Doch ich vermute deine Verzweiflung hat mich hergeführt. Dein Herz hat mich gerufen."  
"Ich verstehe es dennoch nicht", kam es erneut von Kagome, diesmal klang ihre Stimme schon fester.  
Der Dämon sah sich kurz auf der Lichtung um, streckte danach seine Sinne aus. Halb fragend äußerte er:" Meine Söhne sind beide in der Nähe, ich spüre sie. Dennoch wird es mir verwehrt sein sie zu sehen."  
Deutlich hörte Kagome die Traurigkeit heraus: "Zu gern würde ich einige Worte mit ihnen wechseln." Er wandte sich damit wieder der jungen Frau zu und fuhr fort: "Nein, mein Erscheinen betrifft nur dich."  
Somit ließ sich der silberweißhaarige Youkai nieder und forderte Kagome auf: "Setz dich hierher zu mir!"  
Nach anfänglichem Zögern kam die Schwarzhaarige dem nach. Noch immer konnte sie den Blick nicht von Inuyashas Vater nehmen." Inu no Taisho ...", setzte sie zu sprechen an.  
Dieser hob jedoch die Hand und unterbrach sie: "Einfach nur Taro. Sesshomaru ist nun der Herr der Hunde."  
"Es gibt eine Frage, die mich beschäftigt", begann sie dann anders. "Inuyasha und ich wünschen uns Kinder, doch ich vermute es ist unmöglich ..." Die letzten Worte sprach sie immer leiser.  
Taro hob seine Hand und streifte eine Strähne von Kagomes schwarzen Haaren beiseite. "In diesem Punkt muss ich die Schuld auf mich nehmen. Ich hatte davon Kenntnis", gestand der frühere Lord des Westens.  
"Wenn ihr es gewusst habt, weshalb habt ihr dann überhaupt ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt", fuhr Kagome den Youkai anklagend an.  
"Izayoi und mich, verband etwas, das jenseits der Vorstellungskraft eines Youkai hinausging. Menschen nennen so etwas wohl innige Liebe. Meine Gefährtin wünschte sich ein Kind von mir. Erst damit war für sie unser Glück perfekt."  
Lange sah Kagome ihn an, eine Entgegnung kam ihr nicht über die Lippen. Denn genauso empfand sie selbst.  
Dann fügte Taro seinen Worten noch hinzu: "Deshalb bereue ich es nicht. Wenn ich eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätte, wärst du heute nicht Inuyashas Gefährtin."

Unwillkürlich musste sie dem Dämon recht geben. Dieser erkannte nun, auch wo das Problem lag, und verstand den Grund seiner Anwesenheit: "Da ich wegen dir hierher gekommen bin, sehe ich auch die Lösung bei deinem Problem. Es gibt einen Weg euch beiden diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch du musst mir völlig vertrauen."  
Mit großen rehbraunen Augen betrachtete die schwarzhaarige Frau Taro. Im Moment sah sie keinen Weg, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Seine nächsten Worte schockten sie sogar: "Gib dich heute Nacht mir hin!"  
Sie wich zurück und stammelte etwas: "Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst."  
"Es ist der einzige Weg", gab Taro zu bedenken. Dann erläuterte er weitere Gründe: "Du kannst auch Sesshomaru fragen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass du nicht der Grund für einen erneuten Zwist zwischen meinen Söhnen sein willst. Deshalb gibt es nur diese eine Möglichkeit. Unser Kind wird Inuyashas Geruch haben und somit schöpft mein jüngerer Sohn nie Verdacht." Was er jedoch nicht aussprach. Es stand zu befürchten, der Einzige der alles Durchschauen würde, wäre Sesshomaru. Dieser wusste von der Zeugungsunfähigkeit der Hanyous. Dies war auch ein Grund ihres Streites gewesen.  
Kagome konnte sich immer noch nicht überwinden. Sich Taro hingeben, hieße Inuyasha zu hintergehen. Selbst wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre. Sein anderes Argument, Sesshomaru überzeugte sie jedoch eher. Sie würde lieber sterben, als den älteren Bruder ihres Gefährten darum zu bitten.  
"Was hast du zu verlieren, Kagome?", fragte Taro mit sanfter Stimme.  
Während dieser Worte blickten die goldenen Augen sie intensiv an. Die junge Frau verlor sich in den Tiefen. Der Blick zog sie magisch an. Unwillkürlich beugte sich Kagome näher zu Taro und fieberte innerlich dem Kuss und den Berührungen entgegen, die dieser Dämon verhieß. Doch als sie ihre Hand ein Stück bewegte, zerbrach sie einen kleinen Zweig. Das leise Knacken riss sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
Kagome sprang auf und rief: "Das ist doch alles nicht real. Ich Träume das doch nur. Jeden Moment werde ich aufwachen und in Inuyashas Armen liegen."

Diesmal lächelte der Hundedämon. Er war inzwischen ebenso aufgestanden und näherte sich der jungen Frau. Wieder wurde Kagome erfasst von diesem Zauber. Sie schloss ihre Augen, damit sie den Blick ihres Gegenüber nicht sehen und ihm erneut verfallen konnte. Doch es half nichts. Zwar sah sie nichts mehr aber dafür hörte sie um so besser. Die junge Frau lauschte dem Rauschen des Wassers, dem leisen Wispern des Windes. Blätter raschelten und da war die Stimme von Taro. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit überkam Kagome und sie fand sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Diese fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Leise seufzte sie.  
"Ich bin Traum und ich bin Wirklichkeit. Denk nicht länger darüber nach, sondern genieße es!", empfahl die Stimme und hüllte sie weiter in Wärme ein.  
Innerlich sträubte sich Kagome noch immer. Dennoch konnte sie sich dieser zärtlichen Bitte nicht entziehen. Fast als ob sie ohne eigenen Willen war, beugte sich Kagome gleich darauf etwas nach vorn, diesen verführerischen Lippen näher.  
Gleich darauf spürte sie diese auf ihrem Mund. Sie waren warm, weich und zärtlich, obwohl sie etwas Kaltes erwartet hatte. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, was hier geschah. War es wirklich nur ein Traum, doch weshalb fühlte es sich so real an.

Taro streifte das schwarze Haar zur Seite, fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über die Haut hinter Kagomes Ohren. Von dort wanderte er tiefer über den Nacken nach vorn. Unwillkürlich bog Kagome ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten und entblößte ihren Hals. Doch der Dämon folgte nicht der stillen Einladung, sondern ließ seine Hand zwischen den Brüsten tiefer wandern, öffnete den Obi und teilte den Yutaka, den die junge Frau nachts immer trug. Mit beiden Händen fuhr Taro unter den Stoff, packte die junge Frau an der Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Jetzt berührten sich ihre Körper fast.  
Gleich danach spürte Kagome erneut die Lippen des Hundedämons. Sie küssten sich zärtlich, neckend und ihr Verlangen stieg. Die Frau aus der Neuzeit öffnete nun ebenso den Obi und den Haori des Hundedämons. Es verlangte sie danach den Körper dieses ungewöhnlichen Wesens zu erforschen, ihn zu berühren und damit die Zärtlichkeiten die ihr zuteilwurden, zurückgeben zu können.  
Als sie über das Fell, welches an der Schulter begann und lang am Rücken hinunter hing, streifte, murmelte Kagome: "So weich."  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde es ihr gewahr, dass ihre Worte Taro ein kleines Lächeln entlockte hatten. Danach streiften ihre Hände weiter über den Körper des Dämons. Diesem gefiel das. Die süßen Küsse dieser Schwarzhaarigen betörten auch ihn und er sank zusammen mit ihr in das weiche Moos, welches unter einem der Bäume wuchs, wo sie standen. Taros Mund wandert über ihren Hals, weiter über den Körper. Atemlos bäumte sich Kagome dem Dämon entgegen, als ihre Brüste sanft umfasst wurden. Der Daumen des Youkai fuhr über die Spitzen und reizte sie. Danach beugte er sich herab und nahm sie sogar in den Mund, um daran zu saugen. Währenddessen wanderte Taros zweite Hand tiefer, über Kagomes Bauch. In kreisenden Bewegungen näherte sie sich immer mehr ihrer intimen Mitte. Doch vorerst wanderte die Klauenhand an der Außenseite ihres Schenkels entlang bis zu den Knien. Jetzt drückte Taro die Beine von Inuyashas Gefährtin auseinander und streifte über die Innenseite nach oben.  
Beide Wesen küssten sich, streichelten die Haut des jeweiligen anderen.  
Doch dann spürte Kagome die Hand Taros nicht nur an ihrer intimen Mitte, sondern genau an dem Punkt, der jeder Frau besondere Wonnen verhieß.  
Obwohl Taro die eigene Leidenschaft genießen wollte und auch Kagomes Lust gern verlängert hätte, so wusste er doch das nicht viel Zeit blieb. Schon im Morgengrauen musste er den Weg zurück in das Zwischenreich antreten. Deshalb führte er seine Finger in die junge Frau ein, um sie weiter zu erregen und vorzubereiten. Doch bald merkte er das sie bereits bereit war. Er rollte sich über sie und glitt langsam in die heiße Mitte. Schon jetzt befand sich Kagome an der Schwelle der Erfüllung und nur die Spitze von Taros Glied löste ein leichtes Erbeben in ihrem Körper aus. Der Hundedämon verharrte kurz und drang dann langsam weiter in die heiße, feuchte Enge ein. Sobald Kagome ihn in sich fühlte gaben ihre Muskeln nach und hießen den Youkai willkommen.  
Ihre Bewegungen passten sich nach und nach an, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Die wachsende Ekstase verscheuchte jede Vernunft, es zählte nur noch dieses Gefühl. Kagomes Körper wölbte sich Taro entgegen, als seine Bewegungen schneller wurden, er tiefer in sie eindrang. Die junge Frau schlang ihre Beine um die Hüfte des Dämons. Als sie beide den Gipfel der Lust erreichten, beugte Taro seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten, während Kagome kehlige Schreie der Lust ausstieß. Bebend klammerte sich die junge Frau an den Dämon, als die süßen Wellen der Verzückung ihre beiden Körper durchströmten.  
Eng umschlungen blieben sie noch lange liegen. Taro öffnete zuerst seine Augen und sah nach Osten zum Horizont. Dort erschien bereits der erste Streifen des neuen Tages. Er betrachtete danach Kagome und beugte sich erneut zu ihr. Sie liebten sich noch einmal.  
Kurz danach schlief die Schwarzhaarige in seinen Armen ein.  
Taro stand auf, zog sich an und dann trug er die junge Frau zurück zu seinem jüngeren Sohn, wo er Kagome sanft auf das Lager bettete. Inuyasha konnte sich glücklich schätzen so ein Wesen gefunden zu haben. Diese Nacht war nicht umsonst gewesen. In einigen Monaten würden zwei Kinder geboren werden. "Gebt ihnen die Namen Taro und Izayoi, das würde uns beide glücklich machen", flüsterte der Hundedämon zum Schluss. Diese Worte drangen sogar bis in Inuyashas Bewusstsein vor.

Der neue Tag schritt voran und somit verflog auch der Zauber, der die Gegend umgab.  
Der Hundedämon, mit der blaulila Mondsichel auf seiner Stirn, saß am Fluss, mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Gegen Morgen nahm er einen unverkennbaren Geruch wahr. Doch das konnte nicht sein. So stand er auf und ging dem nach. Dieser ihm so vertraute Geruch führte ihn direkt zu dem kleinen Nachtlager seines jüngeren Bruders.  
Noch zwei weitere Schritte und Sesshomaru trat unter den Bäumen hervor. Jetzt hatte er freien Blick auf die kleine Lichtung. Vor Überraschung weiteten sich seine Augen. Dort direkt neben Inuyasha und dessen Gefährtin stand die geisterhafte Erscheinung seines Vaters, Lord Taro.  
Dieser blickte zu seinem erstgeborenen Sohn und der Wind trug geflüsterte Wörter herüber: "Ich bin stolz auf euch beide, meine Söhne." Danach löste sich die Gestalt in Luft auf.  
"Verehrter Vater", mehr brachte der Hundedämon nicht heraus.  
Diese Worte und sein Instinkt weckten Inuyasha auf. Seine älteren Bruder am Rande der Lichtung stehen sehen, nach Tessaiga greifen und aufzuspringen geschah augenblicklich. Er rief laut: "Sesshomaru was willst du hier?"  
Doch dann stellte der Hanyou fest, der Ältere beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Erst nach einer Weile wandte dieser sein Gesicht ihm zu. "Schlaf weiter! Es ist alles in Ordnung", riet er und ging fort.  
Völlig nackt, nur mit seinem Schwert in der Hand stand der Jüngere noch eine Weile da und sah ihm nach.

Dadurch, dass der Hanyou aufgesprungen war, wurde auch Kagome wach. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Dennoch verwirrte sie der Ort, an dem sie sich befand. Mit Schrecken fiel es ihr ein, wo ihre Kleidung war, auf der Lichtung, dort wo sie eigentlich noch selbst glaubte zu sein. Ihre suchenden Augen fanden sie dann jedoch, etwas weiter abseits, als sie diese am Abend abgelegt hatte.

Kaum war Sesshomaru wieder verschwunden, kam ihr Gefährte zurück unter die Decke gekrochen. Er streichelte sie und flüsterte: "Das was wir beide heute Nacht geteilt haben, war wunderschön."  
Kagome wurde abwechselnd kreidebleich und dann wieder knallrot.  
"Du musst nicht verlegen sein, nur weil wir beide miteinander geschlafen haben", entfuhr es Inuyasha, da er die Reaktion seiner Gefährtin nicht einordnen konnte. Das hatten sie doch schon oft getan.  
"Wir beide haben mit ...", stotterte die schwarzhaarige Frau. Sie war gerade völlig verwirrt. Lag sie denn nicht gerade noch in Inu no Taishos Armen oder war es nur ein Traum. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Ständig fragte sie sich, was nur Traum und was davon Realität war. Doch dann hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die starke Ähnlichkeit mit Taro hatte: "Denk nicht darüber nach. Nur das Ergebnis zählt."  
Besorgt fragte Inuyasha jetzt: "Kagome geht es dir gut?"  
Deshalb atmete die schwarzhaarige Frau tief durch, schmiegte sich näher an den Hanyou und antwortete etwas gefasster: "Ja, ich war noch nie so glücklich." Woher dieses Gefühl kam, wusste sie nicht. Doch etwas war anders, das spürte sie deutlich. Egal was heute Nacht passierte, es hatte seine Richtigkeit.

Etliche Monate später, somit Tage nach der Geburt der Zwillinge betrat Sesshomaru die Hütte um seinen Neffen und seine Nichte anzusehen. Kagomes plötzliche Schwangerschaft brachte ihn ins Grübeln, da er wusste, Hanyous konnten keine Kinder zeugen.  
Deshalb vermutete er Kagome hätte seinen Bruder betrogen. Wenn sein Verdacht stimmte, würde dieser Mensch das bitter bereuen. Doch dann offenbarte sich eine völlig neue Tatsache.  
Lange Zeit starrte Sesshomaru das silberweißhaarige Wesen mit den goldenen Augen und den knuddeligen Hundeohren an. Das war nicht nur fast Inuyashas Ebenbild, er hatte auch seinen Geruch an sich. Doch das war unmöglich. Sein Vater lebte schon seit über 200 Jahren nicht mehr. Doch dann dachte er an die geisterhafte Erscheinung.  
Als Nächstes wanderte der Blick des Älteren zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Dessen schwarze Haare und die rehbraunen Augen erinnerten jeden sofort an Kagome, wenn nicht die kleinen schwarzen Hundeohren wären.

Hinter ihm erklang die Stimme der jungen Frau aus der Neuzeit: "Taro und Izayoi. Diese Namen hat er gewählt."  
"Es sind gute Namen für zwei starke Wesen. Sie tragen das Blut des mächtigsten Dämons in sich. Sie werden eines Tages starke Hanyou sein, so wie ihr Vater", antwortete Sesshomaru, wobei er, das Wort Vater seltsam betonte.  
Mit einem leichten verträumten Lächeln, als sie sich an diese ungewöhnliche Nacht erinnerte, wollte die schwarzhaarige Frau wissen: "Glaubst du, dass so etwas möglich ist?"  
"Diese beiden Kinder sind ein Geschenk und das solltest du nie vergessen Kagome!", mit diesen Worten verließ Sesshomaru das Haus.  
Die junge Mutter schaute ihm lange nachdenklich nach. Gerade eben hatte der Youkai genau wie sein Vater geklungen. Doch er hatte recht. Ihre Kinder waren ein einmaliges Geschenk und dieses Geheimnis würde sie immer hüten.

Ende


End file.
